onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryokugyu
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Admiral | alias = | jva = Keiji Fujiwara }} Ryokugyu is the alias of an admiral in the Marines. His real name is currently unknown. Appearance Ryokugyu's full appearance is unknown, but he has long, wavy hair and wears a Marine coat. He appears to be much taller than Fujitora, who is himself very tall. Personality Ryokugyu is an extremely laid-back and lazy man who takes everything with a casual attitude, similarly to Kuzan. He did not want to make the effort of following Sakazuki's orders to expel Fujitora from Mary Geoise, and even views eating to be too much work. He appears to enjoy beautiful women, as he talked about having one to feed him. Despite his relaxed disposition, he can be serious about his obligations as a military officer as noted by Blackbeard when he informs Gecko Moria about the confrontation between the Revolutionary Army commanders and the two Marine admirals. Like many other characters, he laughs in a unique fashion: . Relationships Marines Fujitora Fujitora and Ryokugyu appear to be on good terms, as Ryokugyu disregarded Sakazuki's orders to drive Fujitora out of Mary Geoise and instead had a friendly conversation with his fellow admiral. Revolutionaries Due to being an officer in the Marines, he is an enemy of the Revolutionary Army. As such, he and Fujitora engaged Sabo and his subordinates when they tried to rescue their former comrade Bartholomew Kuma. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about Ryokugyu's abilities, but as a Marine Admiral, Ryokugyu must have at least above-average leadership and coordination skills, and has power over thousands of lower ranked Marines. As an Admiral, Ryokugyu has the authority to enact a Buster Call on any island that is deemed dangerous, and may pass this ability to a lower ranking World Government agent. Ryokugyu has the authority to revoke a Shichibukai's title. Ryokugyu and Fujitora were stated by Doflamingo to be "true monsters" in terms of power. Ryokugyu has claimed to not have eaten in three years, a feat normally impossible for a human to do, and he still has the strength to move around and presumably fight. Haki It was stated that all Marines ranked vice admiral or higher possess Haki, so as a higher ranked officer as well as a Marine Admiral, Ryokugyu can also use the ability. History Past Not much is known about Ryokugyu's past, but during the past three years, Ryokugyu has completely refrained from eating. Sometime during the two years when the Straw Hats were separated, Ryokugyu was recruited by the Marines as an admiral. Levely Arc He was present at Mary Geoise as royals arrived to attend the Levely. He had a friendly conversation with Fujitora concerning Vegapunk despite receiving orders from Sakazuki to make Fujitora leave. Wano Country Arc On the fourth day of the Levely, Ryokugyu and Fujitora battled against Sabo and his group. Major Battles *Ryokugyu and Issho vs. Sabo, Morley, Lindbergh, and Karasu (unseen) Translation and Dub Issues The Japanese kanji 牛 can translate to several words that refer to bovines: bull, cow, cattle, ox, etc. Trivia *In SBS Volume 73, a fan provided a joke rendering of Ryokugyu's appearance. Oda found it quite bizarre and noted he had already designed the admiral, mentioning that they were "super-duper cool" and that he couldn't wait to draw them. *Fujitora and Ryokugyu's animal aliases (tiger and bull respectively) are the representations of the northeastern quarter where the ogre that Momotarō must kill lives. *Ryokugyu is the only one of the current Admirals who is not confirmed to be a Devil Fruit user. *Ryokugyu is the only Canon Admiral who is not confirmed to be a Devil Fruit user. References Site Navigation ca:Ryokugyu fr:Ryokugyu id:Ryokugyu it:Ryokugyu pl:Ryokugyu ru:Рёкугю pl:Zielony Byk Category:Marine Admirals Category:Mary Geoise Characters Category:Male Characters